


Katharsis

by Achrius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaper76 - Freeform, r76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrius/pseuds/Achrius
Summary: Reaper finds out Jack Morrison is still alive. Can the damned be redeemed or is there no hope?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, just to let ya'll know, this is my first fan fic. Please go easy on me! This story will be co-written by my close friend. (This story is based on our current RP)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

**Hijo de la Luna**

Lavender began to spread along the skies as the sun waned. With the sun going under, the night that was already setting would cool. The temperature would drop dramatically during this season, leaving the soft blowing breeze to become frigid winds. They whisper along and embrace anything it comes in contact, almost like it wills others to join it. Its lifeless, cold aimless existence. Night approaches sooner now than other seasons, it was winter.

Reaper loomed over the dead streets below. Perching in a animistic crouch on all fours. Like a predator on the hunt for prey. Metallic claws scraping lightly along stone. Creating pasty white lines as they trail along idly. He was almost like a statue. Just like one of those gargoyles one would think of when looking up at still creatures on top of large buildings. Well, those are rare these days, but some do exist. Mostly for that old Gothic feel. The ivory skull contrasted his otherwise shadowclad form. Every so often, the skull would jerk here or there. Side to side as it redirected its sights. Searching and scrutinizing anything that moves even a little.

This place, this place was familiar. Of course it was familiar. He was near the long fallen Swiss base. He wasn’t at the base per se at the moment, but he wasn’t far from it. Nature had already began to retake those old ruins. Reaper was here not for reminiscing. He was here for a mission.

He's here somewhere. That Morrison. A ghost eluding another ghost. It was like a game of cat and mouse. It has been for a while now. Ever since Mexico, Reaper has encountered this soldier. This vigilante would somehow know where Reaper would strike. Granted, Reaper is going after former Overwatch members. He had managed to get Sombra to find them for him. They were unable to gather the entire list of members, due to the failed mission on Gibraltar. That mission was a failure, but he didn’t leave completely empty handed. A few names had been taken. Overwatch personnel from various divisions/departments. From actual agents that had been on the fields, scientists, to paper pushers. He had eliminated a handful of unsuspecting former members already. In their homes, getting ready to call it a night or ambushing them whilst they ventured outside and alone.

Less people to join that stupid monkey, Winston. Yet, even in supposed death, Morrison manages to get in the way. At first the reaper didn't know it was Jack. The first two encounters, he was unaware and furious. The third, that was when he realized the other's identity. It perhaps went both ways.. Neither knew it was one another until that night.

_\----------------------_

_The reaper was stalking his target. This women in her golden years, she was once a part of the communications department of Overwatch. It was a call center of sorts for when the Overwatch operatives needed an extraction point, assistance, or to report. The woman, Lorraine Baker, was outside walking her equally aged mini poodle. The mutt was slower to walking then it’s owner. The leash was very slack and sun bleached. Lorraine was humming to herself as she fetched a cigarette pack from her floral designed purse. Having to search for the pack through loose tissue papers, receipts, and small wrapped candies._

_The dog nor the woman would see the assassin come. However, someone did, someone unexpected. He would melded with the shadows and elegantly rolled down the building. As if a rolling dark fog dropped down. He rematerialized behind the lady and was just about to snatch her back. His claws ready for action._ _Descansa en paz.._

_One claw was about to loop around her mouth when something stuck onto his back. Almost like a pat on the back, only he felt something stay on his back. Like a small weight. Before he knew it, an electrical charge surged through his being. A guttural type of roar would escape the reaper. One of pain and fury. Ceasing him in place and startling the lady and her pet. The lady turned around just as the dog began to bark and huff. She was scared to see the ominous, 6 ft form behind her. He looked absolutely terrifying! Her purse dropped onto the floor, spilling all of its contents onto the sidewalk. He couldn't grab her with his limbs tense and convulsing in place. His back contorted backwards as he stood there, rooted to the spot._

_The lady would pick up her mutt and scream as she ran away. Very slow, but he couldn't stop her. He didn’t care about her anymore. He wanted to kill whoever did this to him! The electrical surge would only last a short while. Once the device on his back stopped working, he crumbled onto his knees. Panting and growling. His form began to become surrounded with that black mist just as he heard the click of a riffle. The mist like particles would swirl erratic with rage. The ivory skull would cock to the side suddenly as he caught sight of his attacker. The vigilante with a pulse rifle. The getup struck him as something a dirt biker might wear. A red visor and a metal mask covering his face. The masked man’s expressions are unreadable, but somehow he can feel the pathetic fool smile under that mask. He was making it a routine to ruin the reaper's assassinations! Just as the rifle was aimed at him, the assassin would dematerialize with a snarl._

_The environment was dark and so the living mist was able to easily use it as cover. The soldier was quick to bring hand to the side of his visor. Seeming to adjust the settings on his visuals in attempt to locate where the reaper is going. Able to turn around swiftly, just in time as the reaper re-materialized in a single second. Lunging out at the interloper before he can react. They both tumbled onto the ground. Wrestling and rolling on the ground to get the upper hand. Pulse rifle becoming lost in the process. The reaper would find himself victorious as the other would grunt and lash out at him. Thick thighs would straddle the soldier and hold tightly to keep him in place. The soldier’s hands ball up into fists as he punched at the shadowy form above him relentlessly. Claws snatching and firmly pinned the soldier's wrists against the floor with much effort. Ceasing the powerful swings at the reaper's face. The skull mask had grown a few new cracks due to the punches. However, it wasn't enough to break the ivory like mask._

_Now it was Reaper's turn to return the favor! He would slide one of the soldier's wrists down. Shifting his thigh to trap the limb under it as well. With strong, thick thighs, that arm will take time to get free. A malicious cackle would erupt from the assassin's form as his free clawed hand would form a fist. Violently, he would bash his fist against that visor. Granted, he could have probably just removed it. It would have been easier, but he opted for the violent approach. Each punch would cause the protective mask to crack, then dent, then crack more. Each punch would also earn more struggles as the loser would buck and grunt as he tried to get the reaper off. Until half of the visor gave way with a final, powerful swing. A piercing icy blue eye would meet him. It was filled with so much defiance and hate. That eye.. it was unmistakable. After all, he used to look into those light hues so much in the past._ _Mi amor..._ _They once looked at him back with love and gentleness._ _Mi alma.. y  corazón..._

_This distraction is exactly what the soldier needed as leverage. Reaper's guard was down and his grip loosened slightly. It was enough for the wrist to jerk free and punch the reaper’s face with so much force behind it. The mask flew off the shadowy man's face. Revealing his identity. Skin tone that was darker, almost black like the night’s sky. Crimson, glowing eyes replaced the once chocolate hues. His face had more scars on it then it had before. Hair a little longer than before and as messy as the past. Even if he did look different now, it was the soldier's turn now to become stunned. "G-gabe..?!" The soldier’s voice would rasp out with a hint of doubt._

_"Jack..." An inhuman voice responded. It didn't sound like Gabe at all! His voice was much deeper and eerie. The fight ceased between the pair. Blue eyes staring up at crimson ones. The reaper didn't make a move at first. His memories flooding in. However, the thoughts would become interrupted at Jack’s next words. "W-what did they do to you..?" Gabriel.. no, the Reaper's expression darkened at the question. Eyes glowing. Why didn't Jack believe him all those years ago?! He warned Jack that something wasn’t right.. Someone had been sabotaging Overwatch and Blackwatch for some time. The strike commander turned a blind eye. Gabriel wasn’t sure why. It could be that maybe he simply dismissed these claims, couldn’t find any clues, or trusted everyone around him too much. In the end, Overwatch and so many people had been killed. Gabriel fell victim, and he thought Jack was surely another casualty._

_Emotions began to fill the reaper as he sat on the man he once loved. They were the sun and the moon. Towards the end of their Overwatch days, things began to become sour. So many arguments.. They even began to argue over the small things. Gabriel sat alone after one of their fights with an empty bottle of tequila on the table. He held his head in his hands as he wondered what the fuck has he done with his life. What the hell was he even doing with his relationship?! Feeling their relationship slipping, he wanted to make it up. He didn’t want it to end,_ _dios mío.._ _no... Unable to live with himself if Jack decided to end things once and for all. He had to change. He had to make peace with his love. He straightened up with his half tipsy mind settling with a brilliant idea. He needed to beg for forgiveness and offer a ring. So they can always be with each other, no matter what._ _Cásate conmigo.._

_He can feel it. A tingly feeling within his mind, in his skull. It started off barely noticeable, then it slowly increased in volume. It felt like someone was putting pressure on his skull, and it was only getting worst! Talon was very good at brainwashing. However, they are also really good at forcing people to do as they please. Pain exploded in his skull as he cries out, clutching his head in agony. Vision swimming and practically pulsing with his head. The reaper was not suppose to be letting Gabriel out. The reaper is what Talon made Gabriel become. Forcing the former Blackwatch leader to do their bidding. He can see everything he's done all these years. All the murders and kidnappings. Friends and former allies, but he couldn't control his body. Talon controlled it._

_He tried to fight it. Keep his will firm against the onslaught. He wanted nothing more then to hold Jack and kiss him. Just like old time’s sake. He wanted to be with him and never go back to Talon. He hated Talon! The company was the reason why Overwatch gained bad rep and ultimately destroyed it. It was the reason why Gabriel is this.. Is this reaper. His body began to tremble as he endured the pain._

_Jack reached up as he sat up. Clasping his hands onto Gabe’s to try to comfort him. Not sure what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. "Gabe! Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with urgency. He needed to know! He had Gabriel back! He was back from the grave! He would move his arms to embrace the reaper tightly. However, the reaper would dematerialize within the soldier's grasp. Frantically, Jack tried in vain to grab onto the wisps of mists as it fled. Grasping repeatedly at the fleeing vapors until he got up and chased it. "Wait! Gabe! Don't leave!" It was all in vain though as it would soon escape is line of sight. His visor destroyed and unable to read where Gabriel was going. Gabriel was gone again.. but he was here and alive!_

_He didn’t know how long he was here, in the middle of the street. His eyes fixated on the direction the mist had gone for so long his eyes burned from the lack of blinking. He had to force himself to turn away eventually. Sighing heavily, he would turn around and fetch his discarded weapon. Pausing as he came across the ivory mask left behind. The reaper's mask. He scooped it up and observed it for the longest time. His fingertips tracing the mask’s dents and curves._

_\----------------------_

The reaper was himself once more. He was ordered to seek out Jack Morrison and eliminate him. Talon wanted it, and so it shall be. Morrison is here somewhere. He perhaps felt some nostalgia to come back to the Swiss base area. Well, the destroyed base and the crumbled remains of it. He laid in wait within the nearby town of the abandoned base. Since there is nothing left of the base, perhaps Jack is seeking something else out? A grin would form on the reaper’s face, but it was hidden under the deathly white mask. Death will come to Jack, and he will enjoy seeing the life leave those pretty blue eyes. Then he will slowly devour the soul left in the carcass.


End file.
